


Culture Clash

by drelfina



Series: Marriage Hunt AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Marriage Hunt, Shisui does not agree, differences in traditional practice, sucks to be shisui, technically and legally consensual, the translation into Shisui's hurt ass, the uchiha do not agree, traditions aren't the same everywhere, translation of knowledge, translation of knowledge and practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Marriage Hunts are supposed to be quaint, almost romantic out-of-date traditions.Everything about this? Is notfairThey both call it Marriage Hunts. but the Uchiha and Hatake consider them very different things.





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/gifts), [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Patience for Pleasantries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247449) by [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/pseuds/WrithingBeneathYou). 



> So like, i am LOVING the Marriage-hunt trope that is going on in the Founders Era section of the fandom, and I did love Blackkat's more feral, youkai version of marriage hunting in the more modern day Konoha. 
> 
> But because I'm resisting the urge to head straight into the Founders Era and burning right up, I tried transferring the marriage hunt trope to present-day Konoha and it's like, now i'm just being a right dork. 
> 
> What if every clan did have the term and tradition of "marriage hunt" but they all practiced it differently? (the terms of a particular concept changing in MEANING and CONTEXT over time is like, the translation of knowledge and practice and that was part of my PhD sorta so this is what i'm using my research for. Bad porn)

Shisui fell against the nearest tree trunk and cursed the mist. 

He could just about make out trees and other living creatures around him, thanks to the sharingan, but in a mist laden forest like this, it just meant he got to see the pale chakra glow just before he slammed his shins straight into them. 

Chakra-fields bled into each other, and even if he was one of the best shinobi and sharingan users the Uchiha Clan had to offer, this, running blind in the fucking _mist_ wasn't his best honed skill. 

If he survived this, he was going to figure out a way to train it. 

He barked a shin against another just-missed branch, cursed the fucked up perspective that using only the sharingan gave, and got back to his feet, and leapt. 

At least his body remembered how to judge based on other non-visual cues - he landed more or less decently on the next branch, and shut his eyes, trying to tune out the weird grey twilight of the mist, his own body's aches and complaints, and _listen_. 

Birdcall: oddly muted from the heavy damp air, far away from his own position, which wasn't a surprise. Shisui hadn't exactly been the epitome of shinobi grace for a while there. The low distant rustle of the larger animals moving in the undergrowth. There wouldn't be many of the larger animals out and about, not with such a heavy mist, because the mist changed sound a lot, though it too acted as a shield. 

If Shisui stayed here, crouched and alert, he could hear the forest's voices start to press in around him. If he wound his chakra and presence down further, pretending to be a tree, he could hear the birdcall start to press in again as the birds and squirrels and other insects decided that the threat of a lumbering primate had passed. 

If he stayed here, he could hear that bubble of almost-blank silence that was pressing close - 

Shisui leaped out, away before a hard body lashed down where he had been, flinging himself towards another tree, catching it with his fingertips and dragging himself up to get enough purchase and then shoving himself aside in a desperate attempt to zig-zag. 

"This isn't fair!" he yelled, and all he got was a laugh, almost a wolf's howl. 

And it wasn't. 

Fair, that is. Shisui could _feel_ it, deep in his gut, the utter not-fair-ness of this whole _barbaric practice_ drowning out the fear of what might actually happen, even as he kept running till his thighs felt like cramping. 

Marriage-hunts weren't _hunts_ anymore, they _weren't_. They were quaint little rituals if you wanted to be _traditional_ about it, or super romantic for some reason, and Shisui had no real interest in rolling around on the ground with literal grass up his ass no matter how romantic his potential partner was. 

Marriage-hunts were _organised_. Mildly uncivilised, considering their history, a fun walk on the wild-side as long as everyone was on board, the Clan Elders, the Clan Leader, and both parties' families and the two parties themselves. There were a clearly delineated hunting field, a set _duration_ , and even down to who was pursuing whom. 

There were _so_ many reasons why the whole hunt thing died out past the Founding, not least because everyone liked their creature comforts of having sex in _beds_. 

There was a howl behind Shisui. 

Shisui cursed - breathless, lungs burning, he was not _built_ for endurance running for three hours _straight_ through mist-riddled forests, where the branches were just as likely to take out his kneecaps as much as be a platform to jump away from.

He pushed himself a little more - chakra flaring a little wildly as he directed it down to his legs, trying to ready a shunshin. 

And then the branch he was on snapped in that split second just before he was ready, and he was falling; and before he could grab at the tree-trunk, he was slammed right out of the air into the ground, taking the fall knees first, impact and force snapping up to his _hips_ and there went all of his breath, the channeled chakra just dissipating into wasted force. 

Well. not wasted, entirely, at least his femurs and hips weren't fucking fractured. 

That was a plus. 

"Mine," Hatake Fucking Kakashi crooned into his ear, out of Shisui's sight no matter how he twisted. Kakashi got a hand into his hair, shoving him face down against the leaf litter and pulled away only to fucking _paralyse_ Shisui's legs with some very precise chakra-strikes and that was it. 

That was the main _reason_ the Uchiha had moved away from the traditional Marriage Hunts. 

Unlike some other barbaric assholes, Uchiha were bred mainly for speed, their doujutsu almost definitely evolved to such ridiculous lengths as a defense against mate-hunters. 

Speed and eyes - Uchiha were the thoroughbred cheetahs of shinobi, burning speed and mind-breaking defense, but marriage-hunts of the past had resulted in too many broken legs and kneecaps, and the blinding hadn't always been due to bloodline limit _theft_. 

Marriage-hunts could get over-enthusiastic, and Uchiha, thoroughbred and _delicate_ , generally couldn't fucking _walk away_ from them. 

"Fuck you," Shisui said and tried to elbow any soft parts he could reach. 

If he had known this was how the day was going to go, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed at ALL. 

Just stayed nice and safe in the Uchiha Clan Compound where people did civilised shit like ask you for tea and maybe cake and then maybe wondered out loud about talking to the matchmakers or possibly the family heads about possible social contracts or what have you and then two weeks later your parents - or you - got a visit from the actual official matchmaker to talk about potential dowries and shit. 

Teeth on his ear now, that was beyond the scope of _civilised_ , particularly when Hatake kakashi had fucking sharp canines and they bit down enough to draw blood and the sparking pain made Shisui yelp. 

"No, I don't think so," Kakashi said, his voice a low pleased growl against his ear, rumbling against the back of his chest. "You're mine now, Uchiha, to claim." 

The words were .. ritualistically correct, like every other story he'd heard growing up, but having a Hatake all but _purr_ it against his ear like he was going to eat him up was _not_. 

"Fuck that," Shisui said, hating the way his legs were _dead_ , and he was pinned, helpless against whatever Hatake wanted to do. "I disagree with this! Very much!" 

"I do like when you protest," Kakashi said, thoughtful and amused, shifting to sit back and catch both his wrists and push them high up his back. 

Shisui seethed. 

"Sounds like a little bird cheeping," Kakashi continued. "Aah," He tutted when Shisui tried to throw him off. It wasn't easy - not with his lower half basically dead, but he really only needed one glance. 

And then there was a cloth pulled down over his eyes. 

He almost thought it was Kakasi yanking down his hitai-ate, but it wasn't - the material was softer, velvet-dark, and pulled tight and cut out all light, and Shisui was going to fucking bite him, he was. 

"Uchiha are so predictable, you thoroughbreds," Kakashi said, warm, amused, too far away to buck up and break his nose, but Shisui thought about it _really_ hard. 

Even with his hands shoved up high to his back, blinded and lamed, Shisui could _still_ curl his fingers, try to - 

"Mm," Kakashi said and then fucking rope was looped around his wrists, his _fingers_ , silk cord just winding around and keeping his fingers apart. 

"You absolute _fucker_ ," Shisui breathed against the leaf litter. The grit and bits of dead leaves stirred against his cheek. 

And now he was thinking very, very obviously about what was going to happen next. 

It was like this extremely warped version of marriage rituals, the declaration, the chase, then the catch. 

If he was able to see what colour the rope and blindfold were, he'd bet they were red, probably silk, and the twisting of the long silk scarf that bound the wrists of two parties together in a marriage to represent the linking of red thread of fate into bonds that he couldn't get away from made him feel sick. 

"Cheep cheep," Kakashi said, and _now_ he was leaning back in, pressing against his back, mouth against the curve of jaw just under his ear. "I wonder if you'd sing like a nightingale too, little Uchiha?" 

"I'm not fucking _little_ ," Shisui growled, kakashi's weight forcing his hands to curl painfully over the silk cord. "This marriage hunt of yours is _sick_." 

"Your little rituals are so sanitised it's almost laughable," Kakashi said, nipping down at his neck, sharp teeth grazing down over his pulse. "Calling your rituals a 'hunt' is almost insulting. This, now." 

He bit down, hard enough the pain made Shisui jolt and wince. "- This is a real hunt. Hunted, brought my prey down, and now the claim." 

"Give me back my legs and I'll show you exactly how far you'd get," Shisui snarled. 

"No, of course not. You'd just run away, Shunshin no Shisui," Kakashi chuckled darkly. "All of you Uchiha are so… fast. Built for speed." 

With his hands tied up, pinned between their bodies, Shisui could only shudder in the dark as Kakashi's hands roamed down his sides, palming his flank through his laughably thin clothing. 

He'd woken up today not planning on doing very much, since he had no missions it meant he could wander around the village, maybe do a spot of training before lunch. 

It would be _hours_ yet before any of his Clan members would think to go looking for him. 

"Not endurance," Kakashi continued. 

"If you wanted to fucking court me," Shisui said shifting, trying to cringe away from the proprietory touch, the way fingers were edging under the hem of his shirt. 

(It would be distressingly easy to strip him like this, when Shisui had barely any weaponry, wasn't wearing more than the basic mesh armour, had no way to signal for _help_...) 

"Ask your Clan elders?" Kakashi nipped down along his shoulder, the high collar of his shirt offering no protection at _all_. "Your clan wouldn't let me approach any of you. And anyway why would i need to? This is more than enough to be a claim." Another bite, this time right where his collarbone flared to his shoulder, and Shisui couldn't help but cry out at the sharp stab of teeth digging in through thin skin and against bone. "A sanitized _civilised_ mockery of a Hunt," Kakashi murmured, pressing his tongue against the bright sting of pain. 

Blood, Shisui thought, that was probably blood. 

"This is _better_." 

"My Clan head wouldn't stand for it," Shisui said, because they wouldn't, they _couldn't_ , and keeping Kakashi talking meant he wouldn't get to the - the less visible part of the… end of a hunt. 

As a child, witnessing any of the hunts had always been a somewhat festive occasion, like an adult game of tag, and it only ever lasted an hour before the happy couple retired to a private tent on the far side of the hunting field, and the children went to the more interesting activities of catching fish or making sparks dance on each others' fingers. By the end of the day, though, the couple would emerge, flushed and pleased, a red silk scarf binding their wrists together and somewhat ruffled, and that, to child-Shisui, would have been it. It's always seemed a bit of an annoyance, arranging such a clan wide festivity, but to each their own, right? 

"Everything like this, is still on the books." Kakashi hummed, pleased. "You'll be surprised, little Uchiha, how much is still perfectly legal." his smile was sharp, toothy; Shisui could feel it against his skin. "This is _entirely_ legal."

 

* * *

 

Shisui had tried, sometime during the consummation, to get the blindfold off. Kakashi had to admire his tenacity - in fact that was part of why he'd chosen Shisui, out of all the potential Uchiha. Besides the fact that he was incredibly easy on the eye (almost all Uchiha were, just like the Hyuuga, but Uchiha tended to slender and speed, while Hyuuga tended towards _bitchy_ , and if Kakashi wanted _that_ he'd have Hunted an Inuzuka instead), Shisui was also clever, it wasn't like he'd stood around waiting and questioning as soon as Kakashi'd declared his intent to Hunt him. 

Therefore Kakashi had to fist his hand in the blindfold - a very pretty blood-red silk he'd made specially for the Hunt, carefully painted with seals that would keep the sharingan from working _through_ it - to keep it in place. 

(He knew the Hyuuga doujutsu could see through physical objects, and the sharingan could too, to a certain extent; it was therefore necessary to get the proper seals on in case Shisui attempted to use his mangekyou on him.) 

If it had the side-effect of keeping Shisui's head still and in a very pretty arch as he fucked into him, well, that was all the better. 

Shisui had gone icily silent when he'd first fucked into him - barely hissing even if his muscles had flinched when Kakashi'd cut his clothes off, and the sharp exhale at the first stab of penetration was all he'd allowed Kakashi to hear. 

That was alright. 

Eventually he'd be able to wring every sound he wanted from his spouse, once Shisui settled in. 

He did pause, sometime after his first orgasm, to check on the red cord on Shisui's fingers. "Can you feel your fingers?" he'd asked. 

"Maybe they'd fall off," Shisui had snapped, strained and icy. "And then you can answer to the Uchiha and Hokage why one of Konoha's top jounin is fucking _useless_." 

"I wouldn't abandon you just because you can't be shinobi," Kakashi had said cheerfully, and started round two, this time paying solicitous attention to making sure Shisui spent himself on the leaf litter. 

He made sure to keep wringing climax after climax from his new spouse, because Kakashi wasn't _selfish_ , and at least one of them had to be conscious enough to walk back into Konoha and, well, the one doing any walking wasn't going to be Shisui, _that_ was for sure. 

He'd marked Shisui perfectly; bites high up his throat and all the way down over his shoulder. If Shisui hadn't been quite so uncooperative, he would have marked up just at his clavicle too, but that wasn't terribly necessary. 

When Shisui cried out weakly the final time and slumped unconscious, he pulled out to do the last step, laying his spouse out on the thick indigo fabric he'd prepared beforehand. While Uchiha all preferred dark colours, _this_ fabric was already resist-dyed with the dog-roses that blossomed all over the Hatake complex, and when he fastened it over Shisui's throat, the Hatake embroidered crest was stark white embroidery at the nape of Shisui's neck. 

No need to leave space for Shisui's arms - Kakashi wasn't untying him till they got back to the Hatake Complex, marriage properly and legally registered, and the long fabric was more than enough to swaddle his new spouse, keeping him safe, warm, and importantly, immobile, the red blindfold trailing over the indigo fabric like a bloody banner. 

It would be more than obvious how claimed Shisui was.

 

* * *

 

It didn't matter that it had been decades since the last Hatake had strode into the Village with the newly won, newly exhausted spouse wrapped in indigo and bound with red. Enough people saw - started to protest, then noticed the red blindfold trailing like a silky flag and they and shushed their questioning children. 

_Marriage Hunt_. 

By the time he got to the Hokage Tower, it was probably all over the Village; while the Uchiha might be trying to formulate a way to get their clansman back, Kakashi would have him on the Hatake register, too late for their legal team to mount any sort of defense. 

"A marriage hunt, Kakashi?" Sandaime said, already having had time to get over any surprise he might have had. 

The Sarutobi didn't go full out with the marriage hunts like the Hatake or Inuzuka did, but their version was definitely less toothless than the Uchiha's. 

"It's still on the books, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. "Do you need to check him for genjutsu? He's whole, undamaged other than the traditional marks. I declared my intent to hunt, he consented by leading pursuit into the Forest of Death, and I brought him down and consummated as is traditional and proper." 

Shisui stirred a little, making a questioning sound, and Kakashi just shifted his hold so he could tuck his spouse more securely against himself before he started to struggle. 

"Witnessed," the Hokage said, after a glance over the Uchiha, stamping the form and holding it out to Kakashi. "Get the paperwork in before the end of today. Congratulations on your new spouse, Kakashi." 

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, smiling almost wolfishly, as Shisui started protesting. "I look forward to wedded bliss."

**Author's Note:**

> So what if.. . 
> 
> Present-day clans all do use the term "marriage hunt", but they all have different interpretations and meaning? 
> 
> Some of them probably have rejected it entirely, no longer practicing it. 
> 
> Some of them might have stripped it down to a more ritualistic manner - keeping the trappings, or the words or the outer nice parts like the cord/binding, the act of chase, etc.
> 
> Some others might consider it a very old fashioned but romantic marriage trope , the way many younger westerners think wistfully of Huge White Weddings at least for their photos (who knows if they really want a real white huge wedding!), and might even prefer to practice civil weddings or matchmaker facilitated type weddings instead… 
> 
> And then there would be those who take the old marriage-hunt traditions VERY SERIOUSLY. 
> 
> And the whole point of this fic is CULTURE CLASH
> 
> * * *
> 
> OMAKE 
> 
> Danzou: I'm too old to try to marriage-hunt the Uchiha, gonna assign a proxy. 
> 
> Yamanaka Fuu: I am very happy to be a proxy. :D Genjutsu! 
> 
> Shisui: WTFBBQ 
> 
> Fuu: *CONSUMMATION no JUTSU* 
> 
> Shisui: I AM NOT LIKING THIS ONE BIT 
> 
> Danzou: :D 
> 
> Uchiha: HEY THIS IS NOT FAIR ! MARRIAGE HUNT IS VERY INTIMATE AND PERSONAL, PROXIES ARE NOT ALLOWED WE GONNA SUE
> 
> Hokage: *facepalm* okay i declare that proxy hunts are illegal, and thus the proxy-hunt of Uchiha Shisui is null and void. Uchiha Shisui is legally a virgin. 
> 
> Shisui: BUT MY ASS IS STILL HURTING WTF.


End file.
